The boy of the nonlovers
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Kagome has a kid. Who's the father? InuYasha and them are still hunting down Naraku. Will one friend die? How does Kagome feel when she finds out who her child's dad is? 2nd chapter is up!
1. The Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Chapter 1

The baby

Kagome Higurashi sat in her new house. The house was next door to the shrine. Kagome traveled through time by using a the well that was on the shrine. Kagome was now 8 months pregnant and she was wondering who the father was. A knock on the door made Kagome jump.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's Sota," Sota answered. Kagome walked over to the door and opened it. Sota stood there. He was holding two bags.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Mom bought these for the baby and Mom knitted these," Sota answered. He gave the two bags to Kagome.

"Okay, anything else?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Mom asked me to help you move furniture so you don't hurt the baby," Sota answered.

Back at feudal Japan

"When did Kagome say she was going to return?" InuYasha asked. Miroku thought for a minute.

"She'll be back next month," Sango answered.

"She knows we're still hunting down Naraku," InuYasha said.

"She told me that she left to find a job," Sango said. Kagome had told Sango why she was leaving but she also told Sango that she didn't know who the father was. Sango told her that she would see which guy looked worried.

Present time

Kagome had Sota move the furniture in the baby's room. While Sota was moving the crib he noticed that Kagome didn't look like she cared.

"Kagome, do you need to puke?" Sota asked.

"Sota, call the hospital then go get Mom," Kagome said.

Later at the hospital Kagome was sleeping. She gave birth to a little boy. She named the boy Inuko. Inuko had black hair and chocolate brown eye.

"Sota, Inuko is right there," Mrs. Higurashi said as she pointed to Inuko. Sota and Mrs. Higurashi were walking back to Kagome's room when Kagome's grandpa came.

"InuYasha is at the house," He said.

"Tell him that Kagome is at work and she won't be back till morning," Mrs. Higurashi said. Sota went with his grandpa to the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi sat next to Kagome's bed.

"Hi Mom," Kagome said as she woke up.

"Inuko looks handsome," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome sat up.

"I don't know who his father is," Kagome said.

"You'll figure out who the father is," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome looked out the window. She saw something go by her window. The thing came back. It was InuYasha. He looked shocked.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha disappeared.

"He'll be coming here to see you," Mrs. Higurashi said. She was right, he did come to see Kagome.

"What happen?" InuYasha asked. Kagome tried to think of what to tell him. "I want the truth this time," InuYasha said.

"Kagome had a baby," Mrs. Higurashi said. InuYasha sat next to Mrs. Higurashi as he let what was said sink in.

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked. A nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, sir but lower your voice so the other guest can sleep," the nurse said.

"Nurse can you bring me my son, Inuko Higurashi?" Kagome asked. The nurse nodded and left. She came back with Inuko. The nurse handed Inuko to Kagome and left. Inuko was a sleep.

"That's your son," InuYasha said. Kagome nodded. "He looks like Miroku," InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, do you want to hold him?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I'll hold him," InuYasha answered. Kagome showed InuYasha how to hold Inuko and InuYasha looked at the little boy that was a sleep in his arms.

Three days later Kagome was ready to go back to the feudal era. She brought Inuko with her. She jumped into the well.

Feudal Era

Kagome was lifted out if the well by InuYasha.

"What is that bundle?" Shippo asked.

"It's my son, Inuko," Kagome answered. Kagome took Inuko from the pouch thing her friend, Ayumi gave her.

"He looks like you," Shippo said. Sango thought she knew who the father was.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" Sango asked.

"Sure," Kagome answered. Kagome gave Inuko to InuYasha. Sango walked into the trees and Kagome followed.

"Kagome, I think I know who the father is," Sango said as soon a they were far so the guys couldn't hear them.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku," Sango answered. Kagome looked surprised.

"Why Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Because he looked worried when we talked about you and when you came back he saw the baby and looked shocked. I mean that he was surprised that the baby looked like him," Sango answered. Kagome and Sango started to walk back but Miroku stopped them.

"Kagome, may I talk to you alone?" Miroku asked. Kagome shrugged. Miroku and her walked farther into the trees.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"The baby. It's ….," Miroku started.

"I know Inuko is your son," Kagome said.

"Keep it a secret," Miroku said.

"Too late. Sango knows," Kagome said.

"Put these on Inuko's right hand," Miroku said as he handed Kagome black cloth with a ring connected to the cloth, and prayer beads that looked like his that covered the wind tunnel. Kagome took the items. She knew what they were for. Miroku and Kagome walked back to the others.

A/n: I know InuYasha and Kagome are the ones who like each other but I saw the episode that Miroku shows up in and at the end asked Kagome if she would have his child. I thought what if Kagome had a child and the child's father was Miroku. Sango is mad in this fanfic at Miroku. Chapter 2 is called Miroku's secret revealed.-Lady Kagome0101


	2. Miroku’s secret revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Chapter 2

Miroku's secret revealed

InuYasha was walking through the woods while looking for fire wood.

"Let's see. If Inuko has black hair and brown eyes. He looks like Kagome," InuYasha said. 'I guess I'll have to see how he acts when he's older' InuYasha thought. He picked up a stick and headed back to the hut.

"Hi InuYasha," Kagome said when InuYasha returned. Miroku and Shippo followed InuYasha in.

That night InuYasha pretended to be asleep. Around midnight Miroku woke up. He walked over to were Inuko was sleeping. Miroku picked up Inuko's right hand and checked it. Miroku put it down and went back to the spot he was sleeping at. When Miroku fell asleep, InuYasha walked out of the hut. He walked into the trees.

"How could she?" InuYasha asked.

"How could she what?" a voice asked. InuYasha turned around and saw Kagome.

"Tell the truth. You know who is Inuko's dad is. It's Miroku," InuYasha said. Kagome thought for a minute.

"No, Miroku is not Inuko's dad," Kagome lied.

"Then why did he check Inuko's right hand?" InuYasha asked. In a distance a demon with a jewel shard was destroying the near by village.

"I sense a jewel shard near by," Kagome said. InuYasha ran back to the hut to get Miroku and Sango.

The demon was named Rinoko. He was a demon of the forest. He was bored and came down to destroy something. Naraku had given Rinoko two jewel shards.

InuYasha was the first one on the battle field. Shippo stayed at the hut to protected Inuko.

"Are you InuYasha?" Rinoko asked in a hissing type voice.

"Yeah, and who's asking?" InuYasha asked. He drew the Tetsusaiga from its case and went to attack. Rinoko laughed and knocked the Tetsusaiga from InuYasha. "Blades of blood," InuYasha said. His attack did nothing. Kagome shot an arrow. She missed and got Rinoko's arm. "Damn it! Can't you shoot right?" InuYasha asked. Kagome was pissed. She shot an other arrow. This one hit the other arm. A giant boomerang came from the air got Rinoko in the leg. "Wind scar!" InuYasha shouted as he waved the Tetsusaiga. The wind scar destroyed Rinoko. Kagome ran over and grabbed five jewel shards.

"I'll take care of the clean up," Miroku said. He used the wind tunnel to suck in the demon pieces.

"InuYasha, stay here with Miroku. If another demon comes you'll be here waiting," Kagome said as she ran back to the hut. Sango had left too.

"Miroku, are you almost done? I'd like to leave!" InuYasha shouted. To InuYasha's surprise Miroku was being swallowed by the wind tunnel.

"InuYasha, run! Now, before the wind tunnel swallows you too!" Miroku shouted. InuYasha hopped back onto an empty hut.

"Are you crazy or something?" InuYasha asked. The wind was dusty and looked purple so InuYasha couldn't see Miroku. When the wind died down Miroku was gone. InuYasha ran back to the hut. He stopped at the entrance. He heard someone crying. He walked in.

"InuYasha, you're back early," Sango said.

"Miroku bit the dust. He was swallowed by the wind tunnel," InuYasha said. Kagome was trying to calm Inuko down. She looked at InuYasha.

"He's dead?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, that's what I just said," InuYasha answered. He punched Shippo on the head.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha was in a three feet hole that was his shape. "I'm going to go bath Inuko," Kagome said as she stormed out. Sango followed along with Shippo.

There was a hot spring in the back of the hut. Kagome was pissed off. Sango was bathing Inuko instead.

"Kagome, Miroku told me that if he used the wind tunnel again he would died. He told me not to tell anyone else," Sango said. Inuko had just stopped crying. Shippo came out.

"InuYasha is pissed," Shippo said. Kagome daydreaming about something.

"How mad is he, Shippo?" Sango asked as she was drying Inuko off.

"He left, which probable means he is mad beyond a human's temper," Shippo said.

A/n: That's all for the second chapter. It took so long because I got writer's block and I was too busy with other fanfics! Sorry, readers!-Lady Kagome0101


End file.
